Black House, Blue Rose, and Memory
by tmarionlie
Summary: Teralienisasi. Itulah yang didapatkan Luhan dari lingkungannya, membuatnya lebih suka berkutat dengan dunianya sendiri. Satu hari ketika hujan, Luhan menemukan sebuah rumah bercat hitam kelam berpenghuni pria tampan yang memberikan setangkai mawar biru untuknya. [HunHan] [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**BLACK HOUSE, BLUE ROSE, AND MEMORY**

**( Romantic Gothic Story )**

.

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Genre : Horror / Romance**

**Rated : T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Black House, Blue Rose, And Memory~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Kenangan seperti lumpur yang mengendap di dasar sungai...**_

_**Mengerak, lalu menanti hujan turun agar bisa menyatu dengan air dan kembali menjadi lumpur...**_

_**Black House...**_

_**Di rumah itulah aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali...**_

_**Saat kau memberikan setangkai mawar berwarna biru untukku...**_

_._

_._

_._

**-All Luhan Pov**-

.

Hitam...pekat...itulah yang kuingat tentang wujud dari rumah itu...

Sosok rumah _'aneh'_ itu telah lama berada di atas perbukitan yang berada persis di belakang rumah kakekku. Aku hampir sering berkunjung, ah, bukan...tapi aku memang lebih sering menginap di rumah kakek daripada di 'rumah'. Sejak aku balita, setiap harinya aku dititipkan di rumah ini karena kesibukan kedua orang tuaku. Tch, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu alasannya. Mereka -_kedua_ _orang_ _tuaku_- selalu menitipkanku ke rumah ini karena alasan _'yang_ _satunya_ _lagi'_. Kalian ingin tau? Ck! Ini menyedihkan untuk di bahas, tapi aku akan memberitahu kalian.

Aku, Xi Luhan, sudah sejak kecil diklaim dengan julukan '_bocah aneh dan menyeramkan_' oleh orang-orang, mirisnya ayah dan ibu juga.

Hah? Apa kalian sedang bertanya 'apa alasannya?'. Aku akan bercerita...sabar...

Dulu...saat aku balita, aku tak bisa bicara sama sekali. Mereka pikir aku bisu, karena itu mereka menitipkanku pada kakek yang seorang psikolog dengan dalih agar kakek dapat menyadarkan aku. Jika sekarang, aku bisa mengerti makna dari kata _'menyadarkan'_ itu sebenarnya lebih menjurus ke arah _'menyembuhkan'_. Aku tak mengerti -_pada_ _saat_ _itu_- kenapa aku harus di sembuhkan. Aku merasa sehat, aku merasa baik-baik saja, aku tidak sakit. Hanya karena tak bisa bicara hingga aku berusia 4 tahun, orangtuaku sudah menganggapku bisu, kejam sekali. Tapi aku tak perduli. Aku hanyalah seorang anak yang harus patuh pada kehendak mereka, bukan begitu?

Yang aku ingat, dulu, kakek hanya memberikanku buku polos dan pensil warna...setiap harinya. Aku dengan senang hati menerimanya. Bahkan aku sangat senang. Setiap harinya aku mencari objek-objek yang menarik, lalu kutuangkan ke dalam kertas gambarku. Terkadang kakek mengajakku berkeliling ke rumah-rumah tetangga. Tapi aku tak suka. Tatapan 'mereka' yang ditujukan ke arahku itu, membuatku muak. Entahlah...itu seperti..._underestimate._

Aku lebih suka mencari objek unik di perbukitan di belakang rumah kakek. Menggambar apapun yang kusukai, rumput, bunga, serangga, apapun itu. Semakin tinggi tubuhku, kakek semakin memberikanku kebebasan untuk mencari objek-objek yang kusukai dan menggambarnya ke buku yang selalu kubawa. Jika dihitung, selama bertahun-tahun, sudah tak terhitung berapa objek yang sudah kugambar dalam kertas gambarku.

Semakin aku besar aku sudah tak menggunakan pensil yang berwarna lagi, melainkan pensil biasa dengan warna abu-abu yang membosankan. Ah, aku tak perduli, lagipula aku sudah tak tertarik pada warna-warna lagi seperti saat aku balita 'dulu'. Aku lebih menikmati dengan objek gambarku daripada warnanya.

Aku ingat, saat itu aku berusia 12 tahun...saat aku bertemu 'dengannya' untuk yang pertama kalinya...

Aku sedang asyik menggambar seekor bunglon yang menempel arogan pada sebatang pohon berlumut di perbukitan, lalu tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dari langit seperti air dituangkan dari ember raksasa dari atas sana. Hujannya deras, berisik, dan melumatkan kerak-kerak lumpur hingga lumpur yang terlihat retak-retak itu kembali menyatu dengan air dan menjadi lumpur dalam wujud 'sesungguhnya' seperti bagaimana orang-orang mengenalnya. Kulindungi kepalaku dengan buku gambarku, namun tak membantu. Dalam pandangan berkabut karena hujan, samar-samar aku melihat 'bayangan hitam' beberapa meter di hadapanku. Aku memicingkan mataku untuk memperjelas 'objek apa' yang tertangkap samar oleh penglihatanku itu. Semakin lama aku meyakini jika itu adalah sebuah rumah...

Aku berlari-lari cepat ke arah rumah itu, membuka pagarnya terburu-buru lalu berteduh di serambinya. Kutolehkan kepalaku kesana-kesini, melihat bentuk rumah yang seluruh catnya berwarna hitam pekat itu. Aku sedikit heran. Beberapa tahun aku mengelilingi perbukitan ini, tapi baru kali ini aku melihat rumah ini. Di dorong rasa penasaran, aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju jendela kaca rumah dan mengintip ke dalam. Tak ada yang menarik, hanya perabot tua tapi terkesan 'antik' yang tersebar di sana-sini disudut-sudut dalam rumah.

Aku membuang nafasku, lalu mengusap-usap lenganku karena aku sedikit kedinginan dan menggigil.

Krieeeeeetttttt...

Aku tersentak dari lamunan dan terkejut setengah mati saat ku dengar pintu rumah yang terbuka. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah pintu dan sontak kurasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak, nyawaku serasa melayang jauh menembus awan-awan langit. Apa yang tertangkap oleh mataku adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah kulihat seumur hidupku.

Objek yang sangat sempurna.

Seorang pria sangat pucat, mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku -_well_, karena dia lebih tinggi daripada remaja berusia 12 tahun sepertiku- berdiri di ambang pintu, menatap lembut ke arahku. Dalam dekapannya terkumpul beberapa tangkai bunga mawar yang berwarna...biru?

Aku menatap kikuk ke arahnya, tapi dia malah melemparkan senyum padaku.

"Hai" sapanya.

Aku meneguk ludahku sekali, lalu memaksakan tersenyum dan hanya mengaggukkan kepalaku untuk menjawabnya. Aku bisu, ingat?

Dia mendekat, lalu menatapku lekat.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mengangguk ragu.

"Masuklah, aku akan memberikanmu minuman hangat" tawarnya.

Aku hanya mematung di tempatku. Dia sepertinya dapat menangkap keragu-raguan dalam sikapku, karena itu dia tersenyum, meletakkan mawar-mawar biru itu di kursi teras, lalu menarik pergelangan tanganku. Tangannya terasa amat lembut, namun sangat dingin.

Dia mendudukkanku di kursi kayu berukiran unik di ruang tengah, lalu mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut itu. Selanjutnya dia menyodorkan secangkir cokelat hangat padaku.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya setelah dia duduk di hadapanku.

Aku diam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku tak bisa bicara kan?

"Bicaralah...kau bisa" katanya.

Entah mengapa, tapi tiba-tiba saja aku merasa aku mampu melakukannya. Dengan keyakinan yang amat besar, aku menggerakkan lidah dan mulutku, ingin mengeluarkan suara, dan...aku bisa!

"A-aku…Luhan" jawabku.

_Huh? Aku bicara? Sungguh? Jangan bangunkan aku jika aku sedang bermimpi!_

Dia tersenyum.

_Sangat tampan..._

"Luhan...namamu cantik, seperti kau" pujinya.

Aku tak tau apa, tapi darahku serasa mengalir secara bersamaan ke pipiku, terasa hangat di sana.

"Namaku Sehun" katanya.

Aku hanya diam.

Saat ini, dia terlihat sibuk memotong-motong tangkai mawar biru yang dia petik tadi.

"Itu...mawar?" tanyaku ragu, tak yakin sebenarnya jika itu jenis bunga mawar. Mana ada mawar berwarna biru?

Dia tersenyum.

"Ya"

Aku tertegun. Benarkah?

"Tapi warnanya..."

"Biru" katanya, menyambung ucapanku.

"Ya...biru. Aneh..." sahutku.

"Aneh?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatnya" kataku terus terang.

Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Aku memiliki banyak di halaman rumah" katanya.

Aku menatap mawar-mawar itu. Sangat cantik.

"Bolehkan aku meminta satu tangkai?" tanyaku.

Sehun menatapku lama, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau menyukai mawar ini? tanyanya.

"Ya, warnanya cantik" kataku terus terang.

Dia mengangguk.

"Ya, tentu saja...kau boleh membawa berapapun yang kau mau. Kembalilah kesini jika kau menginginkannya lagi" katanya.

Dia menyodorkan satu tangkai padaku, lalu tersenyum tampan. Dengan semangat aku menyambut mawar itu, kubelai kelopak birunya yang indah, lalu kuhirup dalam-dalam aromanya yang segar. Tangisan hujan di luar mendayu-dayu di telingaku, berisik, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Akhirnya tanpa kutau yang selanjutnya terjadi, aku sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Sepertinya aku tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terkesiap. Tubuhku terasa lemas. Kubuka mataku dan kutatap sekeliling. Huh? Aku masih di rumah bercat suram ini.

"Sudah bangun?"

Aku menoleh cepat ke arah suara itu.

"Sehun? sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyaku.

"Tak lama…hanya setengah jam" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, hujannya sudah berhenti" gumamku, saat tak kudengar lagi suara gemuruh hujan di luar sana.

"Kau sudah mau pergi?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku takut kakek marah padaku" kataku jujur.

Sehun terkekeh, lalu tersenyum.

"Dia tak akan tau" katanya.

Entah apa maksud ucapannya, aku tak mengerti.

"Aku pergi. Terima kasih mawarnya" kataku sambil mengambil mawar biru pemberiannya tadi, tapi...

"Akh" aku meringis, tanganku tertusuk duri.

Sehun menghampiriku dengan cepat, lalu meraih jariku dan menghisap darah yang keluar dari sana dengan cepat. Aku termangu menatap pipi pucatnya yang perlahan bersemu merah.

"Darahnya sudah berhenti" katanya, memecahkan ketermanguanku.

Aku menarik tanganku dengan cepat.

Aneh….rasanya aneh…..hatiku berdesir dengan aneh…..apa ini?

"Ayo kuantar sampai melewati pagar" katanya.

Aku mengangguk, tapi lagi-lagi tertegun sat dia menggenggam erat pergelangan tanganku, menuntunku melangkah bersamanya. Kami berjalan bergandengan tangan sampai melewati pagar rumahnya. Meski hanya diam, aku yakin dia memahami jika aku sedang berdebar saat ini. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi….ini aneh….

"Hati-hati ya, Luhan" katanya.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Aku berbalik dan berlari-lari kecil ke rumah kakekku. Sekejap aku sempat menoleh padanya, namun entah apa yang terjadi, dia lenyap, rumah itu juga lenyap. Padahal sepertinya baru beberapa langkah saja aku berlari.

Aku terpaku dan mematung bingung pada tempatku berdiri, namun lagi-lagi jariku tertusuk duri.

_Tertusuk?_

Aku melihat ke genggamanku. Masih ada….mawar biru itu masih ada di dalam genggamanku…..Aku tak bermimpi! Sehun ada. Dia nyata!

_Mungkin?_

Aku tersenyum, dan kembali berlari ke rumah kakek dengan rambut yang lembab dan baju yang juga lembab karena air hujan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan? Kau dari mana saja?" sambut kakek, khawatir.

Aku tersenyum lebar, lalu hendak memamerkan padanya jika aku sudah bisa bicara, tapi….

Suaraku tak keluar, tak ada…..

Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga, tetap tak bisa.

Kenapa?

Tadi aku bisa mengobrol dengan Sehun….tapi kenapa sekarang?

"Luhan?" tegur kakekku.

Aku mendongak lemah dan menatap kakek dengan keputus-asaanku. Kakek menarikku dan memelukku.

"Ayah dan Ibumu datang menjemputmu nak. Pergilah…sudah saatnya kau hidup dengan mereka"

Aku terkesiap.

Tidak! Aku tak mau pergi!

Aku menggeleng keras-keras, berusaha menunjukkan pada kakek jika aku tak mau pergi. Banyak yang harus ku ceritakan pada kakek, soal kejadian tadi. Aku ingin mengatakan jika aku sudah memiliki teman, namanya Sehun, dia memberiku mawar biru ini. Tapi….

_Mawar biru?_

Aku menatap tanganku yang kosong. Tak ada mawar biru dalam genggamanku.

Kemana mawar itu? Bukankah tadi aku sedang memegangnya? Aku meletakkannya di mana?

Aku masih kebingungan, tapi sekejap kemudian yang aku tau Ayah dan Ibuku muncul, lalu meyeret tubuhku ke dalam mobil mewah mereka, membuat pandangan mataku hanya mampu menatap sosok kakek yang tengah melambai ke arahku dengan senyum keriputnya….

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**Mian kalo aku post-post epep baru terus *Author lebay* Epepku masih banyak banget yang pengen aku post disini, tapi aku rada takut dicap gimana gitu pas mao post semuanya disini, muehehehehe…..tapi jan khawatir, epep ini udah ada lanjutannya kok, cuman 2 shoot doang.**

**Review ne? Maap kalo diksiku rada aneh dan lebay, yang menyulitkan kalian menikmati epepnya^^**

**Khamsamnida *bow***


	2. Chapter 2

**BLACK HOUSE, BLUE ROSE, AND MEMORY**

**By tmarionlie**

**Cast : HunHan**

**Genre : Horror / Romance**

**Rated : T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Black House, Blue Rose, And Memory Part 2-END~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Bagiku ingatan itu seperti kotak-kotak kardus yang berserakan…._**

**_Seperti laci-laci penyimpan kenangan…._**

**_Meskipun telah beribu malam yang pekat telah terlalui oleh guratan waktu…._**

**_Kenangan tentangmu tetap membekas dalam ingatanku…._**

**_Black House….Blue Rose….dan….Oh Sehun…._**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-All Luhan Pov-**

**.**

**.**

Jariku terus bergerak, menggesekkan kuas bercat hitam pada kanvas putih di hadapanku, menorehkan sebuah garis panjang lurus pada permukaan lembar kanvas putih. Sudah 8 tahun berlalu, dan inilah jadinya aku.

Xi Luhan, pemuda bisu. Pelukis muda yang terkenal karena lukisan anehnya yang berjudul **_Black House, Blue Rose, And Memory_** itu. Orang tuaku yang awalnya mengecam kebiasaan anehku menggambar objek aneh yang terlihat seperti rumah bercat kelam sejak 8 tahun lalu itu, kini tak lagi mempermasalahkannya. Tch! Tentu saja mereka tak akan protes lagi, bukankah mereka beruntung karena mereka dapat mengumpulkan uang-uang dari lukisan-lukisan hasil guratan tangan-tanganku yang dulu mereka sebut '_menyeramkan'_ itu?

Padahal setiap tahun yang terlewati -_dulu_- selalu mereka gunakan untuk mendecih ketika jari-jariku mulai menggambarkan lagi pola-pola aneh berwujud rumah berwarna hitam pekat di perbukitan berkabut itu, karena menganggap lukisanku itu adalah lukisan yang (ehm) '_horror'_. Tapi sudahlah, toh mereka kini tak ribut lagi, jadi akupun tak perlu kesal lagi dengan keadaan itu. Tak ada gunanya mendendam. Toh hidup itu seperti komposisi, seperti lukisan-lukisan yang kubuat ini. Kadang aku tak tau kenapa sebagian kanvas kuisi dengan tinta hitam, sedang bagian lainnya tetap kubiakan kosong. Aku hanya akan menjalani hidupku seperti kuas yang kupegang ini, yang tak perduli kemana dirinya akan dicelupkan, ke tinta cerah, atau ke tinta yang gelap. Yang dia tau hanyalah dia harus dicelupkan dan dioleskan. Dia hanya tau jika tugasnya adalah membawa warna dan menuruti kehendak pelukisnya. Begitupun aku. Aku hanya akan menjalani hidupku sesuai dengan guratan takdir yang dituliskan oleh Tuhan untukku. Sudah, begitu saja. Tamat. End.

Hufffttt…..

Aku mengambil kuas baru, lalu kucelupkan ke tinta berwarna biru gelap. Aku mulai lagi…Hhhh…Akupun tak tau kenapa tanganku tak bisa berhenti melukiskan objek yang satu ini. Rumah bercat hitam, dengan rimbunan mawar berwarna biru di pekarangannya. Aku suka…aku kecanduan, karena ketika melukiskan objek ini, aku akan selalu teringat tentang dia…

Aku tak tau sejak kapan perasaan aneh ini muncul, hanya saja aku mulai memikirkan hal-hal aneh tentang 'dia' dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun ini, tepatnya ketika aku mengalami masa puberku untuk yang pertama kali. Huh? Kalian bilang apa? Hey! Aku memang bisu, memang anti sosial, memang aneh. Tak perlu kalian ingatkan, bahkan sikap semua orang padaku juga selalu mengingatkan padaku jika aku itu '_menyeramkan'_. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak mengalami '_fase_ _penting'_ itu. Lupakan soal keanehanku, okey?

Kembali pada topik. Aku mulai memikirkan 'pria pucat' itu sejak aku menginjak usia 16. Ketika itu aku bermimpi tentangnya. Dan dalam mimpi itu….Aku….

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

_Hujan turun dengan lebat. Aku kembali berlari-lari dan menuju dengan pasti ke satu arah. Black House. Rumah hitam pekat yang selalu menjadi tujuanku ketika hujan turun. Aku berdiam di serambi rumah hitam itu, menggigil, gemetaran. Seluruh bajuku sudah basah. Rambutku, pipiku, bahkan alisku pun sudah ikut meneteskan air. Dalam ketermanguanku pria itu kembali muncul, dengan setangkai mawar biru di tangannya._

"_Sehun?" panggilku._

_Dia tersenyum, lalu tanpa kata-kata menarik tanganku masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia desak aku ke sudut ruangan. Punggungku menempel pada tembok bercat hitam pekat. Dia mendekat, wajahnya mendekat, semakin dekat hingga aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang sejuk. Tanpa bisa kucerna yang terjadi, sesuatu telah mendarat di bibirku. Lembut, basah. Dia bergerak, menghisap bibirku pelan-pelan. Aku tak mengerti, aku masih buta tentang hal ini. Yang kulakukan hanya diam, memejamkan mata. _

_Tak sampai di situ saja, bibir Sehun mulai menjalar, menghirup aroma leherku dalam-dalam, lalu menjilatnya sampai basah. Kedua tangannya merengkuh pinggangku dan mencengkramnya dengan erat, lalu dia mengecupi leherku beberapa kali. Kepalanya bergerak sedikit, dan bibirnya menuju ke telingaku._

"_Kau sudah terikat denganku Luhan…Aku sudah pernah merasakan darahmu…Kau milikku…Sejauh apapun kau pergi, kau pasti akan kembali padaku"_

_Selanjutnya yang terjadi benar-benar di luar kendali tubuhku. Aku terhimpit, terkungkung di bawah tubuh polosnya yang pucat, dengan tubuh yang sama polos. Desahanku mengalun merdu dalam ruangan, dan ketika mencapai puncak, aku tiba-tiba tersentak. Aku membuka mataku, tapi Sehun telah lenyap. Sisanya hanya kamarku yang membosankan, tak ada hujan, tak ada Sehun. Tapi celanaku basah, dan sesuatu yang mengotori celanaku itu aromanya sangat aneh dan memuakkan._

**.**

**.**

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bibirku mengulas senyum ketika aku mengingat mimpi itu. Saat itu aku tak tau itu apa. Tapi aku sering mendengar tentang mimpi basah yang sering terjadi pada remaja seperti yang terjadi padaku saat itu. Anehnya, kenapa harus Sehun yang hadir dalam mimpiku? Aku bahkan baru satu kali bertemu dengannya. Aneh…Tapi aku suka. Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah berhenti memikirkannya. Aku merindukan sosoknya yang tampan. Akankah aku kembali bertemu dengannya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku baru saja menghempaskan bokongku ke kursi dan duduk menghadap pada kanvasku, seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba saja Ibu masuk dengan langkah gemetaran dan menangis. Aku menelengkan kepalaku dan mengerutkan dahi, menujukkan ekspresi heran sebagai ganti untuk pertanyaan '_Mama_, _apa_ _yang_ _terjadi_?' dan dalam sekejap saja Ibuku sudah memelukku erat-erat. Ada apa?

"Luhan…Kakekmu meninggal…Digigit hewan buas"

Jantungku seperti terhenti mendadak. Kakekku? Orang yang kusayangi? Yang selalu kurindukan selama ini? Sudah meninggal?

Air mataku jatuh, dan aku benar-benar menangis. Bahkan aku sesenggukan.

"Kita akan berangkat ke desa, Kakekmu meninggalkan surat wasiat pembagian warisan, dan kita harus kesana Luhan. Aku yakin Kakekmu pasti meninggalkan sesuatu untukmu"

Aku mengutuk dalam hati. Kenapa saat keadaan seperti inipun Ibuku masih sempat memikirkan soal warisan? Dasar mata duitan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja mulai membentangkan cahaya pucat matahari. Aku memutuskan keluar dari lingkaran orang-orang tua yang saling membicarakan pembagian warisan di dalam rumah almarhum kakek. Aku tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan mengenai harta warisan. Aku lebih penasaran untuk mendaki perbukitan dan mencari keberadaan _Black_ _House_ yang selalu terpahat apik dalam ingatanku. Kakiku menapak berganti-gantian menyusuri jalanan yang menanjak naik. Aku baru sadar jika langkahku kini teramat sangat ringan, sama sekali tak terasa berat seperti saat aku mendaki perbukitan ini ketika aku masih berusia 12 tahun _dulu_. Nafasku tak sampai terengah ketika aku sampai di sebuah pohon berlumut yang posisinya sudah tak lurus lagi, sudah agak membungkuk kini. Memoriku melayang ketika aku melihat pohon itu. Aku masih ingat jika waktu itu aku sedang menggambar seekor bunglon yang menempel pada batang pohon ini sebelum hujan turun. Sudah lama sekali ya?

Aku mendekat ke arah pohon itu, lalu kupejamkan mataku, mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana posisiku ketika dulu aku melihat rumah itu.

Setetes air mendarat di pipiku. Kubuka mataku dan menatap langit. Mendung, dan….Hujan. Aku melindungi kepalaku dengan kedua tangan, namun tak membantu. Dan ketika itulah aku melihatnya. Ah, rumah hitam itu ada di sebelah sana rupanya. Padahal sepertinya tadi aku tak melihat apapun, tapi kini rumah itu hanya berada beberapa meter saja dari tempatku berdiri.

**_Dejavu_**.

Aku berlari-lari ke arah rumah itu. Kubuka pagarnya terburu-buru sampai menyebabkan bunyi berdentang yang sangat keras. Keadaan di rumah itu tak berubah sama sekali. Persis sama seperti saat aku melihatnya untuk kali pertama dan terakhir 8 tahun yang lalu, ketika umurku masih 12 tahun. Rimbunan bunga mawar berwarna biru masih bersemak di halaman. Warna bunga yang cantik, biru pekat, sama persis seperti warna mawar yang diberikan Sehun padaku saat itu. Sudut-sudut bibirku tersungging naik, aku senang berada di sini. Nyaman…

"Luhan?"

Aku hampir terlonjak ketika aku mendengar suara itu. Kuputar batang leherku dengan perlahan. Aku gugup. Dan dia ada disana…sedang menatapku dengan pancaran mata yang menyiratkan…err…kerinduan?

"Sehun?"

Ah, aku _bisa_ _bicara_ lagi! Keanehan yang terjadi hanya saat aku berada dekat dengannya.

Dia tersenyum, lalu…

Nyaman…

Sehun memelukku dengan sangat erat, menyerukkan bibirnya pada lekuk leherku dan menghirup aroma tubuhku dalam-dalam. Kucengkram erat punggungnya, dan kuhirup juga aroma tubuhnya setajam mungkin.

"Sehun…bagaimana kau bisa tau jika ini aku?" tanyaku dengan mata terpejam, masih menghirup aroma lehernya yang harum.

Sehun membelai punggungku, lalu mengecup pipiku sekilas.

"Kau cantik…bentuk matamu indah…hanya kau yang memiliki wajah seperti itu, dan darahmu ini…memanggil-manggilku" katanya sambil menekan bagian leherku pelan-pelan.

Aku terdiam. Kutarik diriku dan kutatap matanya. Wajahnya masih sama. Tak ada yang berubah sedikitpun, padahal aku bertemu dengannya terakhir kali ketika aku masih anak-anak. Dan kemesraan yang terjadi ini? Ah...aku juga tak tau. Aku dan dia seperti memiliki ikatan yang transparan. Aku tak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan untaian kata-kata. Yang pasti adalah, aku…mencintainya…

Dia tersenyum padaku, lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahiku.

"Aku merindukanmu" katanya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu….aku memimpikanmu setiap malam" jawabku.

"Aku tau" katanya.

_Dia_ _tau?_

Kami hanya diam. Saling tatap dengan pandangan mata redup. Dia mendekat, lalu terjadi begitu saja. Bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, dan aku memeluk tengkuknya yang kini sangat mudah untuk kugapai. Dulu tinggiku hanya sebatas perutnya, tapi kini tinggi kami sudah hampir sama. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, karena kami masih saling berpagut, namun segala sesuatu pasti ada akhirnya. Ciuman itu berakhir, dan Sehun kembali tersenyum padaku.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk.

"Masuklah…" katanya.

Aku mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti langkahnya memasuki rumah.

"Luhan…"

Sebuah suara serak memanggil namaku, menghentikan langkahku. Aku menoleh cepat, dan…

"Kakek?!" pekikku.

Kakekku? Benarkah? Kakek?

Aku sudah berancang-ancang berlari untuk memeluk kakekku, tapi…

SRETT

Tanganku di tahan oleh Sehun.

"Jangan…kau tak bisa ke sana Luhan…Kakekmu berbeda denganmu…"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Aku tak melihat perbedaannya Sehun…Aku merindukan kakekku, Aku rindu padanya" kataku.

"Jangan…kau tidak boleh…nanti dia bisa membunuhmu…" kata Sehun.

_Huh? Membunuhku?_

Kulihat kakekku menatap tajam padaku di seberang pagar sana, tapi tak berani masuk ke dalam, entah kenapa. Matanya nyalang menatapku dan juga menatap Sehun, tapi Sehun hanya tersenyum.

"Kalian berbeda Luhan, kau siang, sedang kakekmu adalah malam"

Keningku berkerut dalam. Aku semakin tak mengerti.

"Tapi aku merindukan Kakekku Sehun…"

Sehun menoleh padaku, lalu tersenyum tampan.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus memilih…"

"Memilih?"

"Heum…pilih siang, atau malam" katanya.

Aku terdiam. Kuarahkan pandanganku ke arah kakekku. Hujan telah berhenti. Semburat senja cakrawala menerpa tubuh Kakek, menyisakan bayangan abu-abu di tanah. Kurasakan nafas Sehun menerpa telingaku, jarinya mengelus tengkukku. Tanpa sempat menentukan rasa di indera perabaku, kurasakan bibir tipisnya mencecap kulit leherku. Aku merinding. Jantungku panas, gerah, darahku bergejolak.

"Siang…atau malam Luhan?" bisiknya lembut.

Aku memejamkan mataku, dan menjawab.

"Malam"

Sehun mendesis pelan, lalu kembali mencecapi leherku, menjilat beberapa kali, dan…

Darahku mengalir deras menuju ke satu titik yang sedang di kecupnya. Sakit, tapi aku merasa ringan. Aku memejamkan mata. Di balik mata yang terpejam, kulihat semua kenangan-kenangan ketika aku kecil hingga sekarang. Segala kenangan itu terbang berhamburan meninggalkan diriku, mendesis, menguap, mengilang. Lalu aku merasa kosong.

Dalam hitungan beberapa detik, malam berubah menjadi terang dalam pandanganku. Bisa kulihat air yang menetes dari pucuk dedaunan yang berada jauh di ujung sana, bahkan aku dapat melihat gerakan seekor semut kecil yang sedang merayap cepat di sebatang pohon yang berjarak 3 meter dari posisi berdiriku.

Aku menoleh ke arah luar pagar, yang sepertinya beberapa saat lalu sangat ingin kudatangi. Namun keinginan itu tak ada lagi. Lenyap, menghilang…

Otakku kosong, tak ada kenangan apapun lagi di dalamnya. Aku seperti kardus kosong yang berserakan, seperti laci kosong yang tak memiliki isi. Segala ingatan dan kenanganku telah lenyap tak bersisa.

Sebuah pelukan erat merayapi tubuhku, dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipiku. Aku menoleh, dan aku melihat wajah tampannya. Tidak! Aku masih memiliki kenangan, buktinya aku masih mengingat siapa pria tampan ini, Sehunku…

"Selamat datang di kegelapan sayang" sambutnya padaku.

Aku tersenyum, lalu kembali memeluknya. Kukecupi jakunnya, lalu kuraih bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu" kataku tulus.

Dia tersenyum lembut, menggenggam erat tanganku, lalu membawaku ke arah rimbunan semak mawar biru di pekarangan. Dipetiknya setangkai mawar dan disodorkannya ke tanganku. Tangkai mawar itu penuh duri. Duri-durinya menusuk-nusuk jariku, tapi tak sakit sama sekali. Tak ada darah yang keluar.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan" jawabnya, sebelum menarikku masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tubuh kami lenyap di balik pintu, dan sejak senja itu dan seterusnya aku berdiam di dalam _Black_ _House_ dengan waktu yang tak bertepi…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hidup itu seperti komposisi…_**

**_Hanya diamlah, dan biarkan tubuhmu terseret arus takdir yang akan membawamu, meskipun takdir menuntunmu untuk mengakhiri hidupmu sebagai manusia…_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DOR!**

**Huahahahahaha….epep opo iki? *cakar tembok***

**Kalian ngerti enggak sih sama jalan ceritanya?**

**Pasti ngerti dong ya? Readers disini kan cerdas-cerdas (U,U)**

**Aku posting epep ini di FP dan readersnya pada nggak ngerti ama ceritanya *ceritanya ambigu dan nggak jelas / aku sengaja sebenernya bikin epepnya jadi penuh teka-teki beginih / plakkk***

**Aku penasaran ama readers disini, member FP gatau, kalo kalian gimana? tau nggak Sehun itu apa?**

**Ripiu cubak^^**

**Oh ya, epep Trouble Marriage, SWAAG, sama Othellonya hari Minggu ya^^**


End file.
